


The Fate of Amalur

by TheElusiveDabbler (I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins)



Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins/pseuds/TheElusiveDabbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the Fateless One. As she travels across Amalur, struggling to remember a past life she once lived, she encounters a myriad of people and fae.</p><p>This is a drabble series. All involving the same Fateless One, and highlighting random encounters with the people along the way. Probably won't cover much main quest-y stuff. Will be updated randomly. Probably won't be smutty, but who knows?  Some drabbles will be short, others long.  The main pairing is my OTP, with Grim, but other pairings will occur as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of Amalur

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even certain where I'm going with this, but it's a fun project and I have a few outlines for various drabbles pre-done up.

Who am I? She looks down at her grey-skinned hands, her mind a chaotic whirl of emotions. Agarth had looked surprised when he said she had no fate. 

No fate, no name, no purpose. 

"Who are you, hoo-man?" a man asks, standing in front of her with a menacing glint in his eyes.

She blinks at him, confused. How the hell is she supposed to answer that? Her snow white hair falls into her eyes as she frowns, struggling to answer. "I don't know," she answers.

She listens as he begs her for help, muttering strange ramblings that he's truly a wolf. She agrees to help, searching for the sprites he speaks of. It's a purpose, a goal, something to cling to as she wanders, alone. When she returns to him, he asks her again. "Who are you?"

"Sa'dia," she answers, picking a name that means "fate". It seems appropriate, that she who is without fate becomes fate itself. It's all she has in this chaotic world she doesn't understand. "Sa'dia."  ****


End file.
